Nothing Can Break Us
by ZanessaVashley
Summary: Set in a world where Troy's family is vampires and Gabriella is something special. Troy's parents are worried that Gabriella is dangerous so they call in help from the Cullens'. During the gathering of vampires in Breaking Dawn, but they aren't there for the Volturi. They're there for Gabriella. Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Just letting you know that the** _italics_ **are for the mind-speaking or whatever it's called. Yes, Troy and Gabriella can mind-speak. Because it's my story and I say they can. This story takes place in the middle of Breaking Dawn when the 30-plus vampires show up to the Cullen house. But in my story they don't show up for the Volturi, they show up just for Troy and Gabriella because they heard that Gabriella was special in some way. By the way Troy's family are vampires and Gabriella long ago accepted that.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The trees passed by our car as we drove along a side road in the middle of Washington. Better yet you could call it Middle-of-Nowhere, Washington. It was so far in the middle of nowhere that the _GPS_ couldn't tell us where we were. Of course, the people who lived here probably could. And that's a big maybe. But on a side note, even if they _did_ know where we were, they certainly wouldn't tell me. Nobody would. Especially the people in this godforsaken car. No matter how many questions that slipped out of my big mouth, no matter how many aggravating conversation starters, they still wouldn't tell me anything. They did tell me, however, that we were headed to a place by the name of Forks. Forks? Who named this place? Sounds like a place where they sit around a big round table shaped like a damn tree stump and chatted about the weather. Yay. And in the meantime why don't we pass around cups of coffee and talk about our day. Awesome.

Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you who _they _is. They're my boyfriend's parents. And you're just gonna love them. They forced me and Troy, my boyfriend, into this tight car so that we could make a cross country trip to this Forks place. While Troy and I have no clue why this is happening in the first place. See? I told you that you would just love them to death. They love their son so much that when Troy does the smallest thing, oops, sorry, you're grounded for a year. They're wonderful!

I could see them in the front seat looking all happy and holding hands like everything was just peachy. Peachy! Why couldn't it be legal to slit someone's throat? They should be glad that my mom didn't allow me to carry around anything sharp. As I scowled in their direction I searched the seat next to me for that cold hand that I loved. I squeezed and felt him squeeze back. Of course he hated them too. He could feel my rage pulsating off me and tried to keep me calm by rubbing circles into the back of my hand. Lets just say it worked. A little.

I could still feel the rage running through my veins at a blinding rate when I heard a familiar voice in my head, _Calm down. We're almost there. _Just hearing those words calmed me down a little bit more. I took a deep breath and relaxed my tense shoulders. I vowed to keep myself in check for as long as I could.

_Why do you think this Forks place is so important?_, I asked him. I was so thankful that we had this one secret connection between us that nobody else had. It made us special. And it made me feel comfortable to talk to Troy in front of his parents. I think I've said maybe 2 or 3 words to them since I met them a year and a half ago. A "hi" somewhere and a "no I'm okay" somewhere else. Let's just say I call that an accomplishment that I hold myself highly for. That is until today. I've been, like I said, aggravatingly conversational. I didn't get anything from them so I decided to be aggravatingly silent instead. Just to piss them off.

I tried to remain inconspicuous while studying the trees passing by. We didn't want his _lovely _parents catching on. _How should I know? They never tell me anything these days._, I silently agreed by giving his hand another squeeze. Our eyes locked and we shared our silent conversation knowing that we were on our own with this.

_Do you think this has anything to do with Cory?, _I asked. Cory was a big burly dude that has had one of the biggest crushes on me since grade school. And I mean a BIG crush on me. So big that he thought it appropriate to chase off any guy I had my eye on. When Troy came around Cory wasn't so fond of him. And Troy wasn't so fond of Cory either. Their hatred for each other got so intense that after one of Troy's basketball games Cory felt the need to show him who was boss, and jumped Troy in the middle of the hallway outside the locker rooms. They were caught by the principle and Troy's dad, who's the basketball coach. They were both expelled for a week and both also came back with black eyes and limps. I was furious. _Beyond_ furious! And can you blame me? The guy I was in love with gets in a huge fight with my very own stalker and _he _gets expelled? Just for defending me? That didn't sit well with me. I made sure that Cory learned his lesson. And how I did it is not to be repeated. Let's just say Cory has lost the ability to think properly. Oh, and he can no longer reproduce. We can't forget that little detail. Troy's mom freaked out after the "incident" as she calls it. As you may know by now Troy's parents are notorious for their outrageous punishments. With that being said Troy was punished with 3 months of everyday double running with his dad after practice, and let me tell you it killed him. Killed him! And who had to get him through all that? Me. His mom punished him with kitchen duty and laundry duty for 4 months. Did Troy know how to do the laundry? No. Did his mom bother to teach him? No. The first time he put whites and coloreds together, his mom had a fit. While Troy was faced with _another_ month of laundry duty, I had to teach him how to use the washer, dryer, and the dishwasher. Without his parents knowing. Do you love them even more? I bet you do! I mean I love Troy to death but sometimes he's clueless. I know that comes with the territory but, come on. Cut me some slack. After a few more fights, and by a few I mean 4 or 5, Troy's parents were fed up. They had a "family meeting" where they all sat around the kitchen while Troy listened to them complain and complain and complain.

His parents suddenly weren't stupid at that point. They knew why Troy had become the latest Albuquerque bad boy. Me. They weren't fond of me before that. Maybe a little. After that I was no longer in reach of their sympathy. They banned Troy from me forever. I'm not kidding, those were his mother's exact words. "Banned from Gabriella forever." Troy wasn't to happy with this decision. I wasn't either. That night Troy climbed out his window and ran straight to my house to tell me the big news. After I was done bawling my eyes out we planned to confess to his parents how serious our relationship was at that point. We were a year in and we were not gonna stand for his parents stupid rules. Our rebelliousness didn't sit well with them so I was guessing all of that was why we were in this situation right now.

_It wouldn't surprise me._, Troy answered. At that second the rage I was trying to hide left my system and was replaced with sorrow and guilt. This was all my fault. I caused all this trouble for Troy and his family and it was only gonna get worse. All because Troy and I felt the need to start something that we knew was not gonna be easy. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't regret our relationship. At all. It's just I wish that we could have worked everything out with his parents a lot earlier on than 6 months ago. We wouldn't be driving to God knows where dreading everything that was to come. Well, Troy and I were dreading it. As I said his parents couldn't be happier.

Out of nowhere I felt a deep love for Troy. Deeper than I'd ever felt before. He was enduring all this pain and struggle just for me. Yeah, we'd already had this talk when our relationship started but I couldn't help to not adore him for everything that he'd ever done for me at that moment. Again I squeezed his hand and smiled at him like an idiot.

_I love you._, I said. He gave me the biggest grin in the whole world and I felt our love fill the tiny car and it filled our hearts to a point where I thought I may burst with love. At that point I knew that we would make it through this together and there was no going back.

_I love you too._, he said. At that moment I wanted to kiss him speechless. The pain of not being able to nearly killed me. The only thing I could do was send him a mental kiss. And that's exactly what I did. I sent him one so strong that I could see his eyes deepen in color and he breathed a little faster. I smirked at him knowing the effect I had on him. He squeezed my hand again when he got his head on straight. I saw him copy my smirk and I nearly died.

_Once this car stops, you are so gonna get it._, he said. I plastered the biggest smile on my face and turned to the window. We didn't let our hands separate until we saw the trees thin and a river replaced them. I'm not a genius, but usually a river means civilization. Maybe we really were almost there. My nerves kicked in and my breathing quickened. Oh this should be fun.

"We are almost there kids.", said his mother. Now she picks the time to speak? You'd think her being the female in the family that she'd want to fill the silence with nonsense. But no. Remember she's not the regular mother. She tortures her only son with heinous punishments. Okay maybe not "torture", but you get what I mean.

I felt Troy tense next to me. Great we were both nervous. Just peachy. I tried to calm myself by breathing and thinking calming thoughts. Bunny's? Puppy's? Kittens? Nope not working. Troy's started with the circles on the back of my hand again and it immediately calmed my erratic heart beat.

_Thank you._, I said to no one in particular. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Troy give a little smile. And that made me smile.

_We can do this._, he said soothingly. His shoulders began to relax.

_I know._, I said. I rubbed his hand and he completely relaxed. _See? We can do this. I'm sure._

We smiled at each other and squeezed our hands at the same time.

Out of the corner of both our eyes the river disappeared and was replaced with the biggest house I'd ever seen. Windows covered just as much room as the wood that held the house together. It was beautiful.

The car stopped in what looked to be a garage, and probably was, but 6 cars were crammed into the space. His parents got out at the same time while we were struck dumbfounded in the back seat. We locked eyes and silently said our prayers while we opened both our doors and walked hand in hand to what felt like an unknown universe dropped into the middle of an infinite amount of forest. Nowhere to run. God help us.

* * *

**I know that somethings in this chapter seem odd but I will explain those things later on. Meaning, those things are there for a reason.**

**Please review! It helps my motivation.**

**- Shelby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who are reading my story. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 2

I took deep breathes to calm my racing heartbeat and tried to keep myself in check. New people. I never did well with new people. And new people probably didn't know what to do with me either. In these kind of situations you were supposed to smile and act normal. Shake hands. Exchange nice words and greetings. I was pretty sure that that was not how this was going to go down. This was going to be all tense shoulders, guarded stares, and side glances. Troy's parents had probably said the worst things possible about me. These people probably already had a _great _idea of who I was. A bratty, sarcastic, arrogant, reserved, and naive 17 year old who couldn't keep her head on straight for 2 seconds. This should be fun.

Another thing, who would want to be friends with Troy's parents? Who would want to be associated with the most uptight people I've ever met? Seriously? How desperate are you? Do you not get out much? Boy do I feel sorry for these people.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught two women dressed in what appeared to be Amazonian clothing playing with what looked like a 6 or 7 year old. Surrounding them were patches of moss and brush. The Amazonians turned when they sensed my eyes on them and gave me a dirty looks. They turned their backs on us and headed to a side door to enter the house. Another group of people who were dressed in fur coats and dark leggings were by a nearby tree also covered in moss, and were seemingly teaching a boy about Troy and I's age how to fight. The fighting looked complicated and graceful in movement. They, however, did not notice us, or they really didn't care to acknowledge our presence. Another group of vampires were situated in a bare patch of grass and were dressed as if they were regular old teenagers out for a daily stroll through the woods. Some of them were also teaching each other how to fight, but this technique of fighting was different to anything that I'd ever seen. This involved strength that I'd never encountered before. This involved lifting heavy objects. Girls with muscles that were barely there were lifting boulders at least a few hundred pounds in weight with ease. Impossible. Who the hell are these people? They walk around like they own the place, well some of them probably do, and they can lift a rock 5 times my size? They all look like either hippies or celebrities out for a hike.

I turned to Troy to see if he'd also noticed the weird beings surrounding us. I'm not even sure if they were vampires. Troy can't lift anything close to that weight. I mean, yeah he's strong, but not _that _strong. Nobody's that strong. These people also seemed to kind of sparkle when the sun hit them the right way. What? They sparkle? I know it's off topic, but...how unfortunate. That would really suck. Every time they'd have to walk out of the house they would light up like a disco ball. Yeah, that sucks. They wouldn't last one day in Albuquerque. Sun all day, every day. Back to the main issue. What _were_ these people? They couldn't be vampires. Vampires weren't that strong. Let's see...they could be werewolves, zombies, demons, angels, demon hunters on steroids, fairies (I highly doubted that), or some other mystical creature. Werewolves was a likely choice. Zombies, probably not but I'll keep that in mind. Demons, small possibility. Angels, don't they have wings? Demon hunters on steroids, not likely. Fairies, as I said, probably not. That left me with werewolves or zombies. I mean they didn't look like zombies but I'd never met one. I mean I didn't even know if they even existed. I didn't know if werewolves existed either but they were the more likely choice. I'll go with werewolves.

With that revelation in mind I became well aware of my surroundings. I had to stay on high alert in case one of the "werewolves" wanted to get up close and not-so-friendly with me. No telling what was going to happen here. These people all looked foreign. For all I knew we would be dead within 24 hours or I could be tied to a chair and questioned about who knows what. I hated my imagination. It went places I didn't want it to go. Hence the werewolf thing.

The front steps to the massive porch quickly came into view and Troy's parents were standing in the center talking to a man with blonde hair who looked to be in his mid-forties. They turned our way and the man they were conversing with acknowledged Troy with only a glance that held what I strangely guessed was pity and aggravation. Then his eyes rested on me. Well half of me since I found my way behind Troy on our scary tour of the front yard. I could practically see the thoughts running through his mind: trouble, dangerous, problem, and a little bit of confusion. His eyes stayed on me as he shared some final words with Troy's parents. He then started to lead them inside the ginormous house. I guess that was our queue to follow them inside. We reluctantly followed and when we reached the front steps I felt everything speed up and I had the sudden urge to run and if I didn't get the chance I would push, or maybe even kill, anyone that was in my way. This emotion stalled me for a second on the front steps as it took my breath away and quickened my heart rate. As I stood stagnant I gasped for air. Troy noticed and turned fully in my direction to assess my reasoning for stopping mid-step. His eyes turned from confused to concerned faster than my human eyes could comprehend.

_What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?_, Troy quickly asked. He brought his hand up to caress my cheek and to also check my temperature. I didn't feel ill, I just felt like my body was being taken over by something other than me. I took a few deep breathes to slow my heart beat and to control the things running through my mind. What was that? That had never happened to me before. I had never even come close to considering even harming anyone, let alone killing them. I was beginning to feel light headed and dizzy so I leaned my forearm against the railing lining the porch. After a few more deep breathes the dizziness faded and I could fully stand again. The thoughts disappeared and I felt normal again. Or what to me felt the closest to normal.

I looked up at Troy and found his cerulean blue eyes so they connected with my deep mocha brown ones. _I'm fine now. Just a little panic at the moment is all._

I kept his eyes locked on mine for a few seconds longer to show him my answer was sincere. Or at least I thought it was sincere. He grabbed and squeezed my forearm as he lifted it off the railing and slid his hand down to mine to lock them together. I stood upright and we walked a few steps forward until we stood on top of the door jam. The only thing keeping us safe from what dark and twisted things were to be discussed inside this otherwise beautiful house. Troy turned and kissed my temple to calm me once more. We both took the same, what we would call leap of faith, into the house and stood before an open room filled with designer furniture. This space also held a piano and a staircase that I was tempted to walk up but I knew there would be time for that later. If I wasn't tied to a chair somewhere or dead.

A few people were situated on designer couches and chairs that were dispersed throughout the room. They all looked peaceful and relaxed. At a time like this I was anything but peaceful and relaxed. I was tense and fear ridden. They were dressed to perfection and I was wearing a wrinkled t-shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots. These people were strange as I said earlier. No regular group of people were this perfect.

Others were standing in a large corner near to what looked to be a kitchen. A small petite and pale woman was standing in between the two rooms and was seemingly keeping the group from heading into the kitchen. The group was made up of men and one woman who were strangely tan and muscular. They all looked to be in their early to mid twenties. How could they be so tan? If they lived within this area there was no way they could get that much sun. There was no way. Their ivory skin seemed to be without flaw and had no sense of one sunburn or wrinkle. Perfect. Just like the others, but of different decent or they lived in a different region. All the others looked to be related because of their pale skin and posture. Also their movements were all graceful. No flaws whatsoever. I felt like a train wreck coming to ruin their party.

I was nothing special. I was a regular human being. I didn't sit like a princess, I slouched. I didn't laugh softly and politely shake hands with new people. I awkwardly sat far away from strangers and let them converse with the naturally talkative individuals around me. I also didn't move around the room to meet everyone new. I clung to those who I was well acquainted with and stayed there.

These people obviously knew each other and treated everyone like family. Great. That means I'm the new toy to pass around and check for defects. Yay. This should be fun.

I found Troy's parents sitting on a couch across the room, conversing with Blondie. They seemed to be deep in conversation and I preferred it that way. No attention drawn to me. I fully stepped behind Troy and hid myself by leaning my forehead against his back. He squeezed my hand for what felt like the hundredth time that day and moved to the nearest wall and stood there. Leaving me hidden between the wall and him. I made sure to know where the door was at all times so that if we had to run we wouldn't have that disadvantage.

Suddenly Blondie got up and Troy's parents did as well. The whole room seemed to quiet down and all eyes turned to Troy's parents. The only eyes resting on us were Blondie's. His gaze made chills run down my spine. I guess Troy felt the same because he lightly pushed me farther into the wall. Now that the room was fully quiet Blondie began to speak.

"These are some of my close friends who have traveled from Albuquerque, New Mexico to get my help with someone dear to them. This is Lucille Bolton," he points to Troy's mom, "and Jack Bolton.", he points to Troy's dad.

Everyone around the room didn't say a word but softly nodded their heads in greeting. Some of them narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

Blondie finally took his eyes off of me and Troy, and turned to Lucille and Jack. "Lucille and Jack these are some very close friends of my family's that have come down to lend some help as well." He started to introduce everyone to Troy's parents but I tuned him out. After he was done he asked Lucille and Jack to explain to him what they had come here for.

Lucille spoke first, "Jack and I have a son who needs to be shown the responsibilities that come with being a vampire." She said this as politely as she could. I could tell she was putting on a show. "Also," she continued, "our son has come in contact with a girl." Troy tensed even more. _Don't even. DO NOT BRING HER INTO THIS!_ I could barely hear him but I caught his words and their meaning anyway.

I caught a man sitting on a couch scanning the room. He had light brown hair and his eyes were a caramel color. He was pale like the others but he seemed off to me. He seemed to be special. He kept searching while Lucille went on, "We have begun to suspect that she is not a normal human being."

Troy and I both were caught off guard by this. _What? _I said to no one in particular. I noticed the man's eyes stopped on us. He made no move to alert our presence, thankfully. Troy noticed his gaze as well and glared at the man.

As our silent exchange went unnoticed, the others were still talking. "What makes you think she's different?", Blondie said.

"She can manipulate others into doing what she wants. She can converse with others without saying a word. She can also do other things that we can't explain." Lucille finally stopped her explanation. Some of the people around the room stood and I became afraid. I grabbed Troy's shirt and silently motioned to the door. He interpreted my meaning and we slowly and silently moved along the wall toward the door.

"STOP!", said the man as he took a few steps our way. We immediately stopped and Troy let out a growl that I'd never heard him use before. All eyes turned toward us and I shrunk back against the wall further even though it was not possible anymore. The man moved to Blondie's side. Troy's parents looked pleased as if they had unleashed a pack of wild dogs on us.

The man spoke to Blondie but kept his eyes locked on us. "Carlisle they can communicate telepathically", he said.

"I know Edward", said Carlisle. This took me off guard. Huh? How did he already know? That can't be. Nobody but me and Troy, and now Edward, knew. I then knew that I wouldn't like any of these people. They were all staring at us like we were their next science project.

Troy surprised me by speaking aloud. "We don't need your help. We don't need your hospitality. And we don't need you", he said in a voice that scared me. He reached his right arm behind him and moved it so that it surrounded my waist. Again he let out a low growl that I'm sure everyone heard.

In response some of the others let out low growls as well, but Edward and Carlisle seemed unfazed. Both of their expressions turned to ones of suspicion.

"Well I'm afraid you are mistaken," said Carlisle. He seemed to be the leader of this gathering. Nobody else said a word. "You clearly know nothing pertaining to yourself or your companion."

Troy's growl got slightly louder before he spoke again. "Don't bring her into anything that has to do with any of you."

Carlisle cautiously stepped forward and put his hands up in a sort of surrendering motion. "We don't want any trouble. We are just trying to help you and your family here. That's all."

"We don't mean you any harm," piped up a man dressed in a brown leather jacket, scarf, and black jeans. He must have been apart of the group that I saw outside that looked like they were from up north. "We understand your discomfort with your new surroundings, but we _are _just trying to help."

I immediately liked this guy. He seemed to be serious and trustworthy. I could tell that he didn't mean us any harm.

"My name is Eleazar," he says. "What my dear friend Carlisle means to say is that we can benefit from each other if we all can cooperate and get along nicely." I was drawn to him and his words. Eleazar was also special. I couldn't sense many others to also being special. Maybe 10 out of the 34 of them. I discreetly squeezed my way from behind Troy to put myself within full view of the group. They all looked surprised at my sudden burst of courage. Well, everyone except Eleazar. He smiled at me and turned to his companions to see if they had the same expression as he did. I guessed he didn't care when he saw that everyone else was either scared, confused, or angry. He turned to Troy. "May I?" he asked while motioning to me.

Troy looked at me and silently told me that it was my decision and not his to whether Eleazar could address me or not. I nodded at Eleazar for him to continue.

Again he smiled at me and he continued, "There is much that Lucille and Jack have not told the both of you. I...we...would love to enlighten the both of you on the ways of all vampires. These things can only be taught to you by those who are fully informed on the subject. I'm sure Carlisle and his family would love to educate you both on not only what to expect throughout your lives, but also I think they would like to be able to enlarge their own knowledge of our kind as well."

So they were also vampires. Well there went my werewolf theory.

He ended his speech and the room was completely silent.

In the first time in my life I felt the urge to speak in front of a group of people. The words flew out of my mouth without me thinking about what I was saying. "I appreciate your fascination with obtaining more knowledge of such an appealing subject," I said. "I myself love that every subject is inferior to the many details that can be attained about them." Eleazar beamed at this. I went on. "We will stay", I said not worrying at the moment for the consequences. "But I don't want to feel like I'm just another one of your science projects. I'm not just going to sit around while you ask me weird questions. I want to know as much as you do about vampires as well. Like you said," I grabbed for Troy's hand and made sure everyone took me seriously. "We will learn many things about each other if we all cooperate and get along. I am looking forward to also enlarging my own knowledge on vampires as well."

Eleazar gave me the biggest grin that I had ever seen. I softly gave him a small grin in return. Maybe I would like this place after all. Eleazar was my proof that maybe some of these vampires were not my enemies, but my companions, friends, and allies.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! It means a lot to me and it keeps me writing. **

**Just letting you know that I'll try to update once a week to keep this story going.**

**Again...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Shelby**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this one's late but I've been really busy. Nobody's reviewing. :'( That makes me incredibly sad. But at least you guys are reading it. I know this one's shorter but I'm trying. I am extremely proud of this story and I'm glad I get to share it with you guys. Enjoy!**

**And review.**

* * *

Chapter 3

After our little introduction in the living room I felt a need to get some fresh air outside. Well maybe I didn't need the fresh air. I just wanted to leave the room because it was filled with tense and bloodthirsty vampires. There was no need for me to end up as dinner.

I looked to Troy, _You wanna go outside for a second?_, I asked. I knew he wanted to get away from everybody as well. He didn't like the way some of the others were looking at me. As if I was a forbidden fruit that they couldn't wait to get their dirty hands on. Our eyes locked and I felt the urge to kiss him again. This made me feel a little bit more urgent with my request. _It's a bit more private._

His eyes widened at my sudden courage. _Well since you asked so nicely..._, he replied with a small smirk. We moved toward the door without anybody noticing. Or at least we thought no one had noticed.

As my feet hit the moss covered ground I took a huge deep breath of air. It smelled like life and freedom. I let go of Troy's hand and girlishly twirled around with my arms straight out. This moment would have been perfect if it were only raining. Ironic considering we were in the wettest city in the U.S. I heard Troy chuckle at my sudden girlishness. He encircled his arms around my waist and I giggled. _What's got you so happy, beautiful?_, he asked sweetly. We danced in a circle and before my eyes everything around us became vibrant with color.

"I have no clue!", I giggled. It was strange, I thought, that just a second ago I was tense and beyond scared straight because I was in a room full of vampires that were probably content with killing me, and now I didn't really care about anything. I was guessing Troy didn't care either. He was glad I was happy for once after all this drama started with his parents.

Perhaps this was what being high felt like, I thought. The trees seemed to be dancing along with us, and the moss was tinged a weird sparkling green color. Not the drab and lifeless green I had seen earlier.

We didn't notice a man walk out onto the porch as we kept dancing. He looked on and a small smile crossed his face. He looked rustic and the chain around his neck held an unfamiliar crest. His hair wasn't to short but wasn't to long either. To say the least, he looked like a Gothic cowboy.

I was still on my happy high when Troy's facial features changed. He became attentive and protective in less than a second. He stepped in front of me and locked eyes with the unfamiliar gentleman. Of course, I couldn't have cared less about the situation. I was delirious.

I tried to step around Troy because I saw a butterfly flying across the yard and I wanted to chase it. It was tinged a beautiful purple color. What do you know? My favorite color! He grabbed my arms and held me in place while he glared at the man on the porch. I whined in complaint behind him.

The man began to speak in a sharp voice that held an accent that I believed I'd heard before. "No need to stop. I was quite enjoying the view." He smirked and made his way to the steps and took them slowly one at a time.

"Who are you and what do you want?", Troy asked, getting straight to the point. His shoulders tensed even more as the man got closer. My good mood was suddenly over when the man stopped a few feet away from us. I hugged myself closer to Troy's back when he attempted to look my way, but was cut off by Troy's shoulder.

He seemed amused by our closeness. "I'm Jasper, one of Carlisle's 'children.'", he said. If he had anything to do with Carlisle, I had nothing to do with him. He continued in a softer voice than he had used beforehand. "I could clearly see, previously, that you have had a very rough day." Troy gave no sign of replying so Jasper went on. "I felt inclined to help relieve you, for a second, of your troubles. I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. My intentions are much the same as Eleazar's. I mean you no harm." Unlike Eleazar, I felt I could trust Jasper, but I could only trust him with caution.

"What do you mean by 'relieve you'?", Troy asked. I, too, was curious as to what he meant by this as well.

Jasper appeared amused at our confusion. "Being a vampire has it's perks, but it also has it's disadvantages. Some of us are more special than others. Such as Edward, for example, he is what the humans call Telepathic. My mate, Alice, has an ability called Precognition. This means she can see the future, but only if it is certain. I, on the other hand, am considered Pathokinetic. I can feel what others feel, but I can also manipulate them into feeling other emotions as well. We all have our own special abilities, but some of us are not reborn with an ability. It all depends on who we were when we were human." I was immediately fascinated with how each power worked. That must have been why I could sense some of the vampires from the house were special. I sensed Edward and Eleazar before I had even known who they were. Captivating, I thought.

I felt compelled to ask how Eleazar was special. "What about Eleazar?", I asked. Jasper smiled at my question as though he knew I would've asked it. Knowing that he could manipulate my emotions made me extra wary of him.

"Eleazar's ability does not have a known name. He can sense another vampire's ability and how strong it is with one glance. I'm guessing he was curious, before, when he introduced himself. He wasn't the only one. We were all puzzled when when you both stepped into the room." His eyes became slits as he was deep in thought. "Your parents were right to bring you here. There are things you do need to know about the vampire world, and they were also right about worrying about you. You just...", he stopped as if he were looking for the right word to use, "You have a specific _air _about you. Some of those vampires are nearly a thousand years old and _they _could not place you." He was clearly confused and mesmerized by me, and if what he said was true, so were the other vampires.

Just then a girl stepped out onto the porch. She was wearing a long sleeved, skin tight, blue dress that went down to her mid thigh. Her hair was cut short and it made her look like a pixie. I had the sense again that she was special. I looked over at Jasper to try to tell from his expression who this was. He turned and they locked eyes. Both plastered smiles on their lips and Jasper turned back to us.

The smile still on his lips he introduced her. "This is my mate, Alice." She made her way over to us. Well, she kind of skipped over to us. She held out her hand for Troy to shake. "Alice this is...Troy was it?" Jasper asked Troy. Troy nodded and cautiously shook Alice's hand.

"So nice to finally meet you.", she said enthusiastically. She grinned from ear to ear when I stepped out from behind Troy to get a better look at her. She was really short. Troy looked sideways at me and I tried to keep my laugh in. He looked completely terrified. Seeing my smile made him relax.

"This is...Gabriella?", Jasper asked. I, too, nodded. Alice seemed even more enthusiastic to shake my hand.

"It's so nice to finally get to meet you! Carlisle has been talking about you for weeks.", she went on as if we were already best friends. Right away I knew we _would_ be friends. I liked Alice. She was incredibly nice and exuberant. My kind of girl.

I smiled when she asked me if I wanted a tour of the place. Of course, me being me, I said yes. Jasper and Troy tagged along behind us as Alice led the way around the property. There wasn't much to show since there were trees surrounding the house, but Alice made it feel like I was in a museum. We made it back to the front of the house and she ended the tour with a bow. I laughed and played along as I clapped. I turned in search of Troy and Jasper but they were no where to be found. Confusion and nervousness consumed me when I turned back to Alice. She saw the question in my eyes and eased my unease with a smile.

"Oh, don't worry about them. They're around here somewhere. Jasper may seem menacing but he's quite the charmer. He'll take good care of your Troy." She hooked her arm through mine and I grinned. This girl liked to touch.

She led me up the steps of the porch and we abruptly stopped. I twisted to become face to face with her.

Her eyes held concern. It didn't look right on her beautiful face. She seemed to be the kind of person who didn't have a negative bone in her body. She spoke carefully, "Are you sure you want to go back in there?" She pointed to the living room still filled with vampires. "After what happened earlier, I think they are still a little cautious."

I smirked, "A few vampires won't hurt me." Alice returned my smirk and rekindled our arms.

"I like your attitude.", she said. We both made our way through the door stop, and this time there was no hesitation on my part. If we were going to be here a while I might as well show them who they were going to be dealing with. Not a frightened and cowering little baby that needed to be protected 24/7. No. I was going to show them I was a confident and courageous girl who wasn't going to be messed with. I was going to show them that they couldn't play with me. Like I said, I wasn't their science project. I would prove I was brave and that I belonged here, and I had just the right sidekick to help me do it.

Alice.

* * *

**Yay! Again, I know this was late but it's summer and that makes my sleeping habits go haywire. I have somewhat of an idea of where this story is going so stat tuned for more excitement. I'm trying to get everyone introduced and well described so that there's no confusion on who and what everyone is. **

**Got it? Good. **

**Again, I'm very sad that nobody is reviewing and I really need the motivation. Please tell me if you want me to continue or not because I would really like to know if this story is good or not.**

**Thank you to the people reading this story! At least you're reading it.**

**REVIEW!**

**- Shelby**


End file.
